Town
Town is a submap of the Zombies map Green Run in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is featured in the Survival and Grief modes and is the fifth location in TranZit. It was first seen in the Zombies Trailer. Survival Lava cracks and pits surround the area and can damage the player. Stamin-Up, Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, and Tombstone Soda appear on this map; however, Tombstone will not appear when playing solo. There is no power to turn on, which makes it easier to obtain perks and access the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Also, there are only two locations to which the Mystery Box can spawn to, either upstairs in the Bar flanked by a window, a panel-less ceiling and Quick Revive, or in the corner next to Double Tap Root Beer and Tombstone Soda. An MP5 is available in the north-eastern house, as is the Juggernog. The Bank contains no weapons, only Speed Cola. The Bar houses Quick Revive and the Galvaknuckles. Stamin-Up is at the southern corner of the map. The Olympia is located opposite Tombstone Soda. The M14 is located next to barrier by the Bank door, opposite Stamin-Up. Semtex Grenades are located inside the Rare Book Store, across the street from the Box location near Double Tap Root Beer. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in the lava pit in the middle of the map on Survival and does not move or disappear. However it can be difficult to get to since it requires a player expose themselves to lava for a extended period to use the machine, thus making Juggernog a viable option for survival. Weapons *Olympia - 500 Points, located outside of the Rare Book Store. *M14 - 500 Points, located on the side of the Bank. *MP5 - 1000 Points, located in the north-eastern house. *Galvaknuckles - 6000 Points, located in the Bar bottom floor. *Semtex - 250 Points, located inside the Rare Book Store. Perks *Quick Revive - in the Bar, top floor *Double Tap Root Beer - opposite side of the Rare Book Store *Juggernog - in the north-eastern house *Speed Cola - in the Bank *Stamin-Up - outside of the Bar, accross from the Bank *Tombstone Soda - near Double Tap Root Beer Mystery Box Locations *In the Bar, top floor *Near Double Tap Root Beer TranZit Juggernog is located in the upstairs loft. The Bank is located here, behind a vault door in the bank building that must be blown open with explosives or the Ray Gun or Ray Gun Mark II. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located underneath the bank vault and must be assembled. To access this floor, you must first stop at the Power Plant area. Upon opening the outhouse there is a door with a Green lightning bolt icon, a Turbine must be placed here (and possibly protected). The door in the vault will now be open until the Turbine expires, or is destroyed by a zombie. If done quickly enough, the player can take the Bus, otherwise the player would need to run to the town, or teleport at the nearest lamp post. It is easier in co-op, since one player can protect the turbine, while the other enters the Pack-a-Punch room in the town bank. The Wonder Weapon featured in this map, the Jet Gun, is built inside the bar, next to Stamin-Up. Semtex Grenades are inside the Rare Book Store, similar to Grief and Survival, but the door must be opened with a Turbine. Also, inside this room, a part for the Bus can sometimes be found. Keep in mind that, unlike Survival or Grief, Town in Tranzit does not have any weapons on the walls. Therefore, it is strictly advised not to camp in the Town as it will not be possible to get another weapon unless the bus is in the area. Trivia *In Town, at the Mystery Box spawn on the second floor of the bar, there are pictures, and a few of these pictures show the "Tower of Babble", which is related to the major Easter Egg in TranZit. *The hidden area in the Bank, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located, aestethically resembles the underground area in "Five" from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The Bank vault cannot be opened in any mode besides TranZit. *The method of transfering points can be done an infinte amount of times, and every time the player presses the action button, the Bonus Points power-up will grant aditional 1000 points, rather than creating a new power-up. *When staying at the Juggernog area long enough, the cries of an infant can be heard. *On Survival, this map and Die Rise, players can buy all six perks. *If one stands by the dumpster next to Double Tap Root Beer long enough, faint screaming can be heard. *Also, if someone stands near the Double Tap Root Beer long enough, a boy crying: Dad! or Daddy!, can be heard. *In TranZit, on top of the bar where the box is, if the player throws a Monkey Bomb in the room with the blue lights you can hear Richtofen act as it you got a Teddy in the Mystery Box. This is only because the room with blue lights is out of bounds and the same will happen if a Monkey Bomb is thrown anywhere outside the map. *This is the first map in Zombies history where the Mystery Box can be available at the start of a game. *It is revealed in the Buried cutscene that this is where Marlton Johnson and Abigail "Misty" Briarton met Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger in the bus. *A train can be heard if one stays in Town in theater mode for a few minutes. Gallery Town_Load_Screen_BOII.png|Loading screen. Town_Menu_Selection_BOII.png|Menu selection image. Videos Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps